


i'll stop the world and melt with you

by animmortalist



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Sky High AU, how sky high should've ended fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animmortalist/pseuds/animmortalist
Summary: Bellamy didn’t plan on taking Clarke Griffin to Homecoming and saving the world all in one night. It just happened.Or: TheSky HighAU that wouldn't leave me alone.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	i'll stop the world and melt with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello, loves!! this one was so fun to write and I knew I wanted to bring it back, so here it is!
> 
> and another note, this one is another repost from when I had my old account, so if it feels familiar-that's why!
> 
> sending all the love and good thoughts to you 💞💞💞

Bellamy didn’t plan on taking Clarke Griffin to Homecoming and saving the world all in one night. It just happened. Mostly because her best friend, Finn Collins, was a dick who stood her up and left her sitting by herself at a diner.

He’d been waiting tables and trying not to watch her, but he knew her from school as one of the outsider side-kicks. She hung around with that kid who glowed...Jasper, he was pretty sure. And Maya, the girl who turned into a guinea pig. There was a smattering of others, but he was in class with a lot of the heroes so he didn’t know any of them too well. Not that he knew any of his own classmates well. He made it a bit of a mission to stay away from everyone. Loner type and all that.

There was something so _sad_ about Clarke sitting by herself all night, not leaving, just checking her phone once in a while. It pissed him off. Both that he felt sad for her and because he knew the reason was Finn...Which, honestly, there were a lot more things more worth the time being sad about. 

He didn’t know why he did it, except for the fact that she looked so pitiful and hadn’t eaten anything, so he brought her the signature mac and cheese. 

“I didn’t order,” she argued when he put the plate in front of her. 

“Yeah, and you haven’t been ordering for about an hour and a half now.”

She jutted out her chin. Stubborn as all hell. “I’m waiting for someone.”

Bellamy gestured to the empty diner. “They got invisibility skills or—”

“Shut up,” she grumbled. 

“You and I both know Super Boy isn’t gonna show.”

She frowned. “How’d you know I was waiting for Finn?”

He gave her an unimpressed look. “You two were practically attached at the flowing locks...Before he got super, that is,” he couldn’t help but add. 

She stiffened a little. “He’s just busy. Classes to catch up on and everything. I’m sure this just slipped his mind.”

Bellamy snorted. “Or he’s hanging with that Becca chick.”

She sucked on her teeth, and he could tell she had already considered this. She wasn’t dumb, Clarke. Even though people dismissed her because she was a sidekick, he was betting she was packing more than anyone knew. In fact, he was also pretty sure she had a much better read on her so-called best friend than she was letting on. 

“Why are you even talking to me?” she demanded, eyes flashing with a bit of disdain, but more curiosity than anything else. “I thought you didn’t associate with people like _me_.”

He smirked. “What? Sidekicks? Or people that wear their hair in pigtail braids?”

She touched her hair for a moment and he knew he’d gotten to her, just a little. For some reason, he wanted to do it more. He wasn’t sure he completely liked that or knew what to do with it, but it didn’t stop him from sliding into the booth across from her. 

He pushed the mac and cheese over to her. “You should eat that before it gets cold.”

She made a face, but nevertheless picked up her fork and took a bite. Shaking her head a little, she muttered, “Fuck, that’s good,” and then took another. 

Bellamy laughed a little. “You wanna be alone with it?”

“Ha,” she shot back, dry. And then, after she swallowed, “So, if you don’t hate me because I’m a sidekick, then what’s your deal?”

“My deal?” he questioned. “Are we in _Grease_?”

She rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

He shrugged. “Don’t have a deal. Just a prickly personality.”

It was her turn to be unimpressed with his answer. “Come on, you can give me a little more than that.”

He sighed. “Mom’s sick. Dad bailed. Little sister is coming into her powers way before she’s ready...Look, I got into it with Finn because the guy has it so perfect, and he doesn’t even see it.”

She picked at her food for a second. “He’s changed a lot, recently.”

Bellamy raised his brows.

“Okay, so maybe he wasn’t always super humble or whatever but…” She nodded. “He wouldn’t have bailed on me like this. At least, not without some kind of excuse.”

“Like that makes it better,” he said before he could tell himself to shut it.

Clarke didn’t seem pissed though, just thoughtful. It weirded him out a little if he was being honest. Like she could read into the situation, read his mind or something, even though he knew her powers were all about plant manipulation. She leaned forward a little, and he realized how blue her eyes were. He hadn’t noticed before. Had been too busy being an ass to her and her friends but...Clarke really was pretty. More than that though. Because girls like Becca were pretty, in the most obvious of ways. Clarke had something simmering in her, something he hadn’t seen before, but he sure as hell did now. He could only guess what a mistake it had been to label her as anything less than a hero. 

“I have an idea.” She was still close and he took a second to form a response that wasn’t something idiotic like, ‘you have really nice eyes’. 

“Yeah?” He couldn’t guess what it could be. 

“A way for you to make up for being a jerk to me and my friends _and_ to get back at Finn.”

He felt he already knew what she was going to say, but he asked anyway, “And what would that be?” A dangerous grin stretched across his lips. 

“Wanna go to Homecoming together?” she asked.

He didn’t even hesitate, just leaned forward so their foreheads were almost touching and said, “It would be my honor to piss off Collins with you.”

Her smile was infectious. 

If only Bellamy had known then just what he was getting himself into. Sure, taking a smart, tenacious girl to Homecoming wasn’t the worst thing he could do. But he knew it was playing with fire. Then again, if the flames that shot out of his hands were any indication, he wasn’t exactly opposed to that. 

Of course, he didn’t bank on the whole end of the world thing that Becca had going on. That was a real pain in the ass. 

He told Clarke he absolutely was not going to wear a suit. That there was no chance in hell, so she should throw away any dreams of that. She accepted it seemingly well. But the closer Homecoming came, and the more time he got to know her…

He got a suit. 

In the weeks leading up to that night, he spent an increasing amount of time with Clarke and the other sidekicks. Surprisingly, he didn’t hate them. He might’ve actually _liked_ them. This was a horrifying thought, but one he couldn’t escape. He blamed Jasper’s endless jokes, who along with Monty (who could melt into liquid, of all things) played pranks on the heroes whenever possible, and Maya’s shockingly biting wit. But mostly, it was Clarke’s fault. 

Before, he’d hardly noticed her, but after that night in the diner, he saw her everywhere. In the hallways. Sitting across from him at his once-vacant lunch table. Doing homework at the diner when he was working, usually with a plate of mac and cheese or a strawberry milkshake. Even if some of it was just for show for Finn. It didn’t matter. He couldn’t escape her or her smile or her teasing. What was worse, he didn’t want to. 

* * *

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you actually like her,” O said one night over dinner. He snorted around a mouthful of food. 

Once he swallowed, he replied, “Except I don’t like anyone. Besides you, of course.”

She just rolled her eyes in the way every thirteen-year-old was skilled in doing. “Yeah, of course. Admit it. You’re _so_ into her.” 

He twisted his face into a grimace, but this only seemed to please her more.

“I’m definitely right,” she decided, triumphant. 

“You’re definitely a pain in the ass.”

She threw a pea at him, and she let it go, too easily entertained. Still, that night as he was trying to fall asleep, he wondered if she didn’t actually have a point. It wasn’t something he let himself dwell on for too long though. Clarke was at best a casual acquaintance, someone who had forced her way into his life in an effort to piss someone else off. And even if she was still upset with him, Bellamy had known since he talked with her that first night in the diner that she had feelings for Finn. He wasn’t about to let himself develop a stupid crush on a girl who would never return it. 

When the night of Homecoming came, O took one look at him and burst out laughing. Which, okay, he did understand. Even though he fought against it, he knew it was obvious how he felt for Clarke. 

“You really don’t like her, huh?” she asked, a little breathless, wiping a fake tear from her eye. 

He huffed. “Whatever.”

“Have fun big brother!” she called as he went out the door. 

He was sort of regretting the suit until he walked into the gym and spotted Clarke and the others. She was beautiful, in a long green dress and her hair pulled back just a little. She lit up when she took in his appearance, and he felt himself flush a little at the attention. 

“You said no suit!” She beamed. 

He shrugged. “Don’t get all excited, all right. It was all my little sister.” The lie came easily, but he could tell she didn’t buy it, not completely. 

“Whatever you say,” she replied around her grin. 

He was trying not to laugh at one of Jasper’s jokes when Finn walked in with Becca. He caught Clarke’s eye and she rolled hers, bumping her hip against his side. 

“I’m okay, really,” she said. He must’ve not looked too convinced though, because she grabbed his hand and told him, “Really, Bellamy. It’s made me realize...He’s not the kind of friend I need.”

“Or the kind you deserve,” he couldn’t help but add, becoming all-too-aware of the fact that she was still grasping his hand in hers. 

She opened her mouth to reply, but then Jasper was shouting for them all to go dance. Something about how this was his absolute favorite song and Maya said she’d only go look like a fool if they all did. So Clarke just grinned and pulled him, against his pleas of resistance, out onto the dance floor. 

Lucky for him, it was only fast songs, and though he knew he was a bit of a dorky dancer, he fit right in amongst the others. Jasper especially. God, he really just didn’t give a shit, did he? The thought made him smile though. He’d never expected it when he’d spoken to Clarke that first night in the diner, but for once, he actually had what he might’ve called _friends._ To some amount of terror, he found he didn’t hate it. Instead, it was...Kind of nice, really. 

Bellamy knew that it never would’ve happened without Clarke, so he let go of some of his inhibitions and spun her around so hard she laughed and said, “It’s almost as if you’re having a good time.”

He let the grin slide onto his features with ease, he couldn’t be bothered to fight it. Not when she was looking up at him through her lashes, and she looked so pretty, and...He knew he was damned, alright? But he was gonna at least enjoy the dance before he let it settle in. 

“Maybe I am,” he replied. 

And then the music shifted, and a slow song came on. To Jasper’s utmost excitement, Maya grabbed his hand and started to lead them into a slight sway. For a moment, he and Clarke just looked at one another. He wasn’t sure what she wanted, and while he knew what he did, he wasn’t sure about crossing the line between friends and _more_. 

She seemed to have no such hesitations when it came to that though because she asked him straight-out, “So, you gonna ask me to dance sometime this year or—”

He didn’t let her finish, smirking a little when she gasped as he pulled her in close. Maybe he wasn’t the best dancer, but he could do well when he wanted to, alright? And Clarke didn’t seem to be complaining as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He settled hers around her waist. They both let out nervous laughs after a minute and his hands heated up just a bit. 

“Sorry,” he said, feeling even more self-conscious. 

“Don’t be,” she said. “It…Kind of feels nice.” He raised a brow suggestively and she shook her head. “You have such a fucked up mind,” she added. 

“Maybe,” he admitted. “You like it though.”

“Do not,” she shot back.

“Do too,” he said as he leaned closer. 

She chewed on her lip as her eyes flashed from his eyes to his mouth for a second. “Fine. Perhaps.”

He wanted to gloat in it for a little bit longer. “Perhaps?” He started to pull away but she stopped him, with a little more force than he’d expected. 

“You’re so annoying.”

“Sure, I am,” he responded, feeling entirely too smug when she hadn’t even moved to close the distance between them any more than he already had. 

“I’m gonna go dance with Monty, I swear,” she told him, but she didn’t seem like she was making any adjustments to move out of his grasp. 

“Of course, you are. Though I should probably mention he’s dancing with Harper McIntyre.”

“I _hate_ you.” But she was smiling and her eyes were shining and he knew she didn’t mean it. Not in the slightest. 

His tongue licked at his bottom lip a little and her eyes flashed to it before she looked back up at him, blushing even more than before. 

“Prove it,” he said.

She blinked. “What?”

He laughed. “That you hate me.”

“Oh.” She adjusted her hands around his neck and toyed with the collar of his jacket. “Well, about that…”

But just as he was leaning in for what felt both shocking and yet inevitable, there was a crash through the room. They broke apart, turning in the direction of the noise. Both of their bodies tensed. Without feeling it, he knew she was gearing up her powers, just like him. 

It was Becca. She was holding some kind of gun that must’ve transformed from the many bracelets she’d been wearing before. And before her was Principal Powers...As a baby. He had to admit, it wasn’t what he’d been expecting. 

Everyone was in too much shock to do much else, and Bellamy watched as Dax and Bree and a few other students who were ‘heroes’ pushed the rest of the students into the middle of the room. He exchanged a look with Clarke. There was no fear there. Just confusion and anger. And determination, too. Damn, he thought, if he’d wanted to kiss her before, he _really_ wanted to now. 

His arms started to heat up a little but before he could even get some embers going Dax used his elasticity to reach out and grab onto Clarke, knotting her in his grasp.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you,” he warned. 

Clarke shot him a look and a barely-there nod, but it was enough. Whatever was going on, she had a plan, and she needed him to go along with it. So, he cooled it, literally. Then he gave Jasper a reassuring stare that he hoped would make the others decide to not fight back either. Even if they wanted to, it would’ve been difficult, between Dax’s free arm and Bree’s duplicates threatening anyone that even looked like they were going to try something. 

He had faith that Clarke knew what she was doing, but he couldn’t help be worried for her safety. Though he knew enough about her powers now to understand there was no reason for that. She could take care of herself. Still, as Becca launched into her over-done and honestly rather wordy Super Villain speech, he couldn’t help but look over at her every so often. 

Then, just after Becca finished marching through the room, putting her plan of turning all the adults into babies to raise them as villains, (which, come on, he thought, who the hell wanted to deal with twenty babies, no matter how much evil you could get done?) Clarke put her plan into action. 

Once Becca had successfully rendered every adult useless to help them, despite their best efforts, she marched out after barking orders at Dax. Him and the rest of the kids who had sided with Becca remained in the gym to keep everyone that hadn’t been turned into an infant contained until she got away.

Just as he started to doubt that Clarke did have a plan, that he had imagined the look they’d exchanged, she sent dozens of twisting vines crashing through the windows. They tied up Bree and all of her doubles and left Dax hanging by his foot. 

“I thought you were just a sidekick!” Bree snarled as she fought against the tightening vines.

Clarke smirked. “Big mistake.”

Bellamy grinned and got to work with the others. It didn’t take much, after seeing what Clarke could do and knowing what he could, they gave up pretty quickly, letting the rest of the kids run out of the school.

Because his friends were definitely the type, they stayed.

“We’ve gotta stop her,” Maya said.

“Yeah, she can’t just steal all those babies, guys,” Jasper added.

“They’re technically not babies, they’re our parents, but Jasper’s right,” Clarke agreed. 

“You got any more plans?” he asked her.

She shook her head. “I have no idea what kind of tech Becca has. There’s no way to know how to reverse it or even stop her from escaping.”

“Shit,” he said. “Well, maybe we can—”

“I might know some stuff about the tech.”

Bellamy turned in the direction of the voice and found a sheepish Finn Collins before him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and took a breath. “I know I was an asshole to you guys, and I get it if you hate me, but I think I might know how to beat Becca. How to save everyone.”

Clarke crossed her arms across her chest and he knew without looking at the rest of them that they would trust her judgment. If they could trust Finn, she would know. 

“Fine. You can help us.” She started to move out of the gym and Bellamy started to follow but slowed as she approached Finn. “You’re still an asshole though but...” She laughed a little, perhaps not especially kindly. “It’s the least I can do, letting you help, since you made out with an old lady and everything.”

She walked past him and Finn sighed heavily before going after her. 

“Damn straight!” Jasper said beside him and clapped Bellamy on the shoulder. He just shook his head and went to where Clarke and Finn had already gone into the halls. 

* * *

It turned out, Finn’s knowledge about Becca _did_ help them defeat her after all, so he couldn’t completely hate him by the end of the night. He and Finn ended up having to fight her together while Clarke and the others dealt with shutting down her weapon and stopping the school from exploding. 

The latter of which was a fun twist they’d discovered just as he thought he and Finn were doing pretty well as a team. Luckily for them, Maya, Jasper, and Monty were able to completely save the school with their own unique powers. 

By the time the night came to a ridiculous conclusion of the dance being restarted, he hadn’t seen Clarke for hours. A part of him wondered if she would want Finn, now that he had proved himself to be a hero, too. And that he no longer wanted to be with Becca, considering she not only was about the age of their parents but also was going to a maximum security facility, amongst her also just being a major pain in the ass. The more he thought of it, the more it made sense to him.

Why the hell would she want him when she could have Super Boy?

“God, don’t roast all the tulips,” she said, grinning as she came over to him.

He looked down and saw some freshly roasted flowers. “Fuck.” He hadn’t even realized he’d been doing it. 

She laughed a little. “I would think you would wanna celebrate your grand victory.”

He gave her a look. “Like you weren’t a major part of it.”

She shrugged. “I did alright.”

He shook his head and looked away. “Where’s Finn?” Even as he said it, he hated the bitterness in his voice, the way he sounded so painfully jealous even though he’d been going for casual dismissiveness. 

“Dancing with some girl who’s got ice where you’ve got flames,” she replied, light, easy. As if it didn’t even mean anything to her.

And he realized that maybe it didn’t. 

He looked over at her and she drifted closer to him. “And you’re cool with that?”

“Frosty,” she cracked. 

He laughed, though, really, it was a terrible joke. “Good to know.”

“Good to know?” she repeated, but she didn’t sound upset, rather, amused.

He toed at a dead tulip. “Well, I mean, you know...It is. Good to know.”

“And why would that be?” she asked, and he knew she was teasing him but he didn’t care. 

There would be times for them to make fun of one another. Times for them to poke and prod at all things they tried to hide from the world, but maybe wouldn’t from the other. Times for him to not let her gain an inch even when he was tempted to. But this wasn’t one of those times. Because really, he just wanted to kiss her so fucking bad. 

So he did. 

And if it wasn’t the best damn kiss that ever existed between a plant girl and boy with fire in his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ❤︎
> 
> find me on tumblr (@animmortalist)


End file.
